The lonely one & The maid
by DarkRaven4140
Summary: This story is about a boy destined to be a prince but always keeps to himself and never comes out for anything, Also he can't stand this Maid named Kiera who's kind hearted but he thinks she's a snobbish brat! His parent's King Nuku & Haiku worry about him all the time.Until someone unexpected comes along and steals his heart


**Chapter 1**

 **The Story of Kiera & Shiko**

 **Born as Monoka Kiera Nara grew up with very loving parents & Uncle who spoiled her and her brother Shikomoro "Shiko" Ruku Nara who are Identical twins. Kiera always had a heart for helping others when ever she got the chance. Even as a child her & her twin brother Shiko would go with their parents to assist with helping the people in the village. Kiera & Shiko loved doing that with their parents Shika & Yukki so much that they made it into a daily routine until they got older. When Kiera & Shiko were sixteen years old they applied for many jobs around the village and then she decided to be brave and go to the palace to see if they needed any help there. When she applied for the job as being a maid Queen Haiku & King Nuku Hired her on the spot! They wanted her brother Shiko to work at the palace too so he does both the homeless shelter & the palace too. Their parents Shika & Yuki work as the assistants to the King & Queen, which they always take the job seriously and not mess up on any assignment given to them. Kiera's been working as a maid for the Palace for 3 years now inspite of Prince Ruku's rudeness to her everyday's she's there! but she loves her job and so does her parents & twin brother. Then six months ago Shiko & Kiera's parents got critically ill and ever since then both her and Shiko have been taking care of their parents daily with the help of good old Uncle Axel who has a heart of gold and loves Nuku & Haiku too they're like siblings to Axel. Now for the last few months thier parent's health has started going down hill and Nuku & Haiku have been sending Kiera home with herbal vitamins, and they've helped with Yuki & Shika's health a whole lot. Now her parent's health is improving very well and they're so happy that they hope the vitamins continue to help them get back to good health. It's morning and Kiera & Shiko give their parents the vitamins with their food and leave to go to work while Axel stays and watches Shika & Yuki while the kids go to work. Yuki: We have such great children Shika! they work so hard everyday..Shika: yes we do have great children love and I sometimes feel bad that they have to work so hard to take care of us. Axel: You're their parents they love you and want you to get well! and that includes Nuku, Haiku & myself too! Shika: You guys are the best! we appreciate you guys so much for all that you do for us! A few hours later Kiera gets home from a long day at the Palace Hi mom! Hi daddy! how are you guys feeling? Shika & Yuki: I guess we're feeling better just weak. Shiko comes home and sees his parents still awake and looking happy...hi mom! hi dad! Are you guys doing okay?Shika & Yuki: Yes we're doing okay just weak still..Shiko: I know we all just hope you get back to good health..that's all. Kiera: Okay dinner's ready! here you go mom & dad your food..Shiko: and your drinks. Shika & Yuki: thanks you guys! Shiko & Kiera: You're welcome! Shiko: Sis I really hope they get well. Kiera: Me too gonna have go get more vitamins for them tomorrow when I go to : How's Ruku? Kiera: Rude as ever! that guy has no heart! All he cares about is himself. Shiko: Maybe I can come with you and maybe talk to him you think he'll talk to me? Kiera: I don't know maybe we'll see when we go tomorrow. Shiko: Okay! sounds good then. Kiera: ooookay..someone's excited geez! The next day Shiko goes to the Palace with Kiera to meet Ruku. When they get there Queen Haiku & King Nuku greet them with open arms and give them hugs. Nuku: It's so good to see Shiko! Shiko: Good to see you too Nuku & Haiku I know its been a while I've missed you guys! Nuku & Haiku: We've missed you too! Would you like to see Ruku? If he'll come out that is...Kiera *thinking* It would take a miracle to get him out of his room mister rude ass...So Nuku goes to Ruku's room knocks on the door asking him to come meet Kiera's brother. Ruku: I didn't know that snob has a brother! Haiku: Son be nice! Ruku: Yes mother! sheesh! **

**Chapter 2**

 **Shiko Meets Ruku**

 **Ruku comes out from his bedroom sees Kiera with her Brother Shiko thinking wow they're twins! that guy's cute! so attractive too mmm...Shiko: Hello Ruku my name's Shiko Kiera's brother nice to meet you...Ruku: Hi Shiko nice to meet you too *blushing* Shiko thinking: why's he blushing while he's around me...ohh boy i feel my face turning red just greattt..sparks flying between them; Kiera notices thinking: maybe I should bring him around often so he won't be rude to me he he he. Shiko: Why are you rude to my sister everytime she's here working? Ruku: Um uh uh um I'm sorry I won't be rude to her from now on you have my word. Shiko: Good I'm happy to here that. Ruku: Would you like a tour of the palace? Shiko: Um sure since I'm here but I don't have much time though I have to be at the homeless shelter in a hour so yea. Nuku: How are things going over there Shiko? Shiko: it's been going quite well actually thank you for asking. Nuku: My pleasure Shiko! We plan on going down there in a couple days so we will see you then! Shiko: Yes I'm looking forward to seeing you guys there! Haiku: yes we will see you then! Nuku & Haiku leave...Ruku: Well let me show you around some of the palace since you don't have much time so this way...Shiko follows Riko to the library and his mouth drops to the floor...Shiko: Wow! this is quite a library Ruku! really nice! Ruku: Thanks! anytime you wanna read a book you can always come here and get one...Shiko: Oh thank you so much Ruku! I will have to plan on doing that then! Ruku shows him some of the paintings in the hallways as they talk to one an other alot more...Shiko: I love some of these paintings they're really nice! Ruku: Thank you Shiko! Shiko: Are you alright Ruku? Ruku: Um uh uh I'm fine why? Shiko: I'm just asking because you have a bulge in your pants. Ruku: Oh no! I feel so mortified & embarassed! Shiko: Don't be! happens to me too if that makes you feel any better. Ruku: Ookay ow! ow! Shiko: Are you sure you're okay? Ruku: Yes just hurts that's all..Shiko: looks like you need to relieve that...Ruku: Everytime I do the maids have to come clean the mess up and that's kind of embarassing if you know what I mean. Shiko: I'm sure it is um Ihave to get going now to work at the homeless shelter so..It was nice meeting you Ruku or should I say Prince Ruku! Ruku: Just Ruku would be fine. Shiko: Okay I'll just call you Ruku then from now on..Ruku: It was nice meeting you too Shiko have a good day...Shiko: You too Ruku! Then Ruku pulls Shiko to him and kisses him on the lips...Shiko kisses Ruku back...Shiko: wow...that was amazing! Ruku: yes it was wow...Shiko kisses Ruku again...Shiko: bye Ruku...Ruku: Bye Shiko... Shiko leaves feeling really happy and cheerful. When he gets to the homeless shelter he greets all the staff then gets to work..Ruku: walks over to a window in one of the halls,opens the window and sticks his head outside letting the wind blow through his hair...then he closes the window and goes to his bedroom to get the papers that his parents needed from him. While Ruku is gathering up the papers to give to his parents, thoughts of Shiko go through his mind thinking about the kiss...then snaps out of it and takes the papers to his parents. Shiko's keeping himself busy by cooking some of the meals for the homeless people for later as thoughts of Ruku go through his mind...he then snaps out of it and gets all his work done.. After Kiera finishes her duties at the Palace she leaves to go home and while she's walking home Shiko catches up to his sister. Shiko: hey sis! how was your day! Kiera: It went okay how'd you like the Palace? Shiko: it's really nice! Been a long time since I had been there though! Kiera: I know it's been a long time for you...hope mom and dad are okay...Shiko: Me too Monoka me too...They get to thier house and when they walk in thier parents are out of bed walking around the house... Shiko: Wow you guys are out of bed?! Kiera: Wow how are you guys feeling?! Yuki & Shikamaru: We are feeling alot better thank you! their children hug them with tears in their eyes..Yuki: ohh sweeties we love you so much! Shikamaru: Yes we do you guys! We're just trying to get our strength back now. Kiera & Shiko: We're so happy you guys are getting better! Then they hear a knock on the door, Kiera answers the door...Haiku! Nuku! so nice to see you! Nuku: Nice to see you guys too We're here to check on you guys and your parents. Shika walks into the room...Nuku! haiku! so happy to see you guys! Yuki walks into the room and hugs Nuku & Haiku...Haiku: So happy you both are getting better! Nuku: We worry about you all still you know! Shikamaru: I know you do and its the same with us for you guys too! Nuku: Awe you guys are the sweetest people! they all laugh. The four talked for many hours before Nuku & Haiku had to leave and gave them more vitamins to take. Yuki: Thank you for coming by you guys was so nice to see you! haiku: Our pleasure see you in a couple days! Shikamaru: see you guys! they leave and Yuki closes the door...Shikamaru kisses her...Yuki: what was that for honey? Shikamaru: I love you so much my love Yuki! Yuki: I Love you too my Shikamaru! they go to bed holding each other..Kiera goes to sleep feeling very happy about her parents..Shiko: goes to sleep feeling very happy about his parents and thinking about Ruku... Nuku & Haiku arrive at the palace and go straight to bed feeling very happy! Ruku goes to sleep thinking about Shiko...**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Mutual Attraction**

 **The Next day Shiko & Kiera wake up to get ready for work like they do everyday but this time their parent's wake up with them trying to get their strengh back from being so sick for so long. Yuki: Good Morning Shiko & Kiera! Shika: Good morning guys! good morning my love! they kiss...Kiera: so happy to see you guys out of bed! please don't over do it like you did yesterday. Shika: We won't sweetie I know you guys still worry about us. Shiko: Yes we do mom & dad! We just want you guys to be strong and healthy that's all! We love you guys so much! Kiera: Yes we do! well we're off to work get some rest! Love you! Yuki & Shika: Love you guys too! Kiera arrives at her job at the Maids headquarters at the side of the palace while Shiko goes to the homeless shelter to prepare the food and everything to feed the people. Lia: Shiko you work too hard! Shiko: I enjoy this job Lia you know that! Lia: I know you do I just don't want you to wear yourself out that's all! Shiko: I know and by the way what's in that box over there on the counter? Lia: Oh that I'm gonna need you to take it to the Palace...its a thank you gift for the King & Queen. Shiko: That's nice of you! Lia: Well they're great people Shiko! they've helped us so much when no one else would. Shiko: Yea that's true! and they do love helping us with feeding the people! Lia: Yes they sure do Shiko! In fact they're suppose to be coming tomorrow to help out. Shiko: Great! we're gonna need all the help we can get for tomorrow Lia. Lia: Yes we do! you're right about that kid! oh can you take this to the Palace before it gets too hot and melts all over the place? Shiko: Sure! I'll be right back Lia! Lia: Okay Shiko! Shiko arrives at the Palace to drop off the treat for haiku & Nuku..He goes to the Kitchen and gives the treat to the chef and tells him to make sure that the King & Queen get it! Then Shiko changes his mind and gives the box to the King & Queen himself...he goes to the dining room where they're having breakfast and presents the box to Nuku. Nuku: Oh thank you Shiko! I assume this is from Lia? Shiko: Yes it is from Lia! Haiku: she's the sweetest person! she knows we're coming to help tomorrow right? Shiko: Yes she does and I'm so glad you guys are coming too! Nuku: Oh Shiko we love helping you guys at the shelter we always have. Shiko: I know you guys do and we love having you there! Then Ruku walks into the dining room and sees Shiko...Ruku: Good morning mom & dad, good morning Shiko...Shiko: Good morning Ruku I was just here to bring a little thank you gift for you guys from the homeless shelter...Ruku: okay um mom & dad is it okay if I go with you guys tomorrow? Nuku & Haiku's mouths dropped to the ground in shock...:why yes of course you can Ruku! Ruku: thanks mom & dad! hugs them...Ruku finishes eating his food and takes his stuff to the kitchen...Shiko: Well I have to get back to the shelter and help Lia prepare for tomorrow.. Ruku: Hey shiko! wait! can I walk with you over there? Shiko: Um sure! I can show you around there. Ruku: I'll be right back mom & dad...Nuku: Okay son! Shiko & Ruku leave the palace and when they get to the shelter Lia puts Ruku to work immediately...Shiko laughs...Ruku: wow she put me to work fast! Shiko: She sure did! I can't wait to tell your parents..Ruku: ohh Shiko..They prepare the food to be cooked early tomorrow...chopped up meat, fruit, lettuce, tomato's, onions...and many other items then stored them in containers and put them in the big refridgerator in the back..Shiko: Thank you Ruku for helping me today..Just think if I had to do all that by myself...Ruku: My pleasure Shiko! Lia: You two are lifesavers! oh young man would you like to come back & help again? Ruku: Sure! I'd love to oh my names Ruku Lia: and my names Lia nice to meet you young man finally! Ruku: I'm sorry for not ever coming Lia but now I'll come more often. Lia: Wow okay! nice I'll have two helpers yay! Shiko: You've made Lia a happy woman today! Ruku: Yea I sure did! Shiko: Again thank you for helping me I really appreciated that Ruku...Lia: Okay Shiko Make sure you're here early! Shiko: Don't worry Lia you know I will be! Lia: Yes I know so see you two tomorrow bright and early! Ruku: Okay Lia! Shiko walks with Ruku back to the Palace and when they get there Ruku takes Shiko to a private area and they make out...Shiko: ohh Ruku...Ruku: ohh Shiko...Shiko: you're so handsome Ruku and so sexy too...Ruku: So are you shiko...They kiss each other and hug...Shiko: I'll see you at the shelter tomorrow and remember gotta be there Early! Ruku: Okay I will be there! Shiko: Okay see you! Ruku: see you! Shiko leaves to go home feeling so happy but tired at the same time since he had to prepare everything for tomorrows event at the shelter...He gets home sees his parents on the couch sleeping then goes to take a shower and goes to sleep. Kiera gets home and does the same thing...Yuki: Are you going to the shelter tomorrow Kiera? Kiera: Yes I sure am I mom! Shika: good glad you're going...Kiera: you know I like the homeless shelter! Yuki: We know you do! sleep well sweetie...Kiera: I will good night love you! goes to bed then they hear Shiko yell: Good night mom & dad Love you! Shika: We have wonderful kids honey...Yuki: Yes we do babe let's go to bed dear they get to there room and Shika kisses yuki as they lay down in the bed to sleep...**

 **Chaper 3**

 **BIg Day For the Homeless Shelter**

 **The Next day Shiko wakes up early and goes over to the shelter to get ready for the big day then Ruku Arrives at the shelter...Shiko: Hey you made it! Ruku: Yes I sure did shiko! Shiko: I'm so happy you're here Ruku! Ruku blushes: I'm glad to be here! They get all the food warmed up and prepared..Also they get out the silverware for the people to use and the cups for their drinks..Ruku: Do we need to set out some tables? Shiko: Yes we do have to put some out...Lia arrives at the shelter amazed that the two boys showed up early.. Good morning guys! Guys: Good Morning Lia! Lia: you guys get the tables out yet? Shiko: Not yet we were just started heating up the food...Lia: Thank you so much you guys! I'm proud of you both! They get the spare tables out along with the chairs then Ruku's parents show up...Ruku: Hi mom! hi Dad! Nuku & Haiku : good morning Ruku! Hi Shiko! Hi Lia! Lia: Hi I'm so glad to see you guys! wow you two look unrecongnizeable dressed in casual clothing! Nuku: I like casual clothes they're more comfortable than the royal stuff let me tell yah! Haiku: I'd have to agree with you honey I love casual clothes more then the royal stuff we wear! Kiera: Hey guys! All: Hey Kiera! good morning! Kiera: good morning everyone! so happy to see all of you here! Nuku: Hey Shiko & Kiera? Where are your mother and father? Shiko: They're probably still asleep...Kiera: wait shiko! here they come! yuki & Shikamaru Hey you guys! So happy to see you all we miss you all so much! Nuku & Haiku: miss you too! They all put on their aprons and hair nets then the people start coming in...all of the ones who came in through out the day were so happy to see the usual people they know and Meet the new guy Ruku! Homeless lady: god bless you all thank you so much for all that you do for us! All: You're welcome! anytime! Once all the homeless got their food the guys started cleaning up the dishes and the others gave out the left overs to the homeless in containers...Shiko: so how'd you like doing this? Ruku: I loved it shiko! feels good to help others in need. Shiko: Yes it does and that's why I enjoy working here and I know both our parents love doing this too and of course my sister Kiera. Nuku & Haiku: How'd you like this Ruku? Ruku: I really liked it mom & dad! It felt good helping others in need! Nuku & Haiku thinking: what in the world happened to our son?! It's like he came back to life! Haiku: I'm so happy he decided to get involved in this honey! Nuku: I'm happy too babe! It's like ever since him & shiko met he's become a better person and wanting to participate in more things! Ruku: can you come with me to the back to put the tables away? Please? Ruku: sure! I'm happy to help you out! They get the tables to the back part of the shelter. Shiko: Is that all the tables? I hope? Ruku: yes that's all of them Shiko! Shiko: thanks for coming to help Ruku meant alot to me...Ruku: anytime shiko anytime...can I kiss you? Shiko: can I kiss you Ruku? ruku: yesss...Lia: Shiko can you close up the shelter for me? Shiko: sure I can do that Lia! Lia: Okay thank you Ruku for coming it was a joy having you here! Ruku: thanks I'd like to come more often if that's okay. Lia: sure you can come help us out! see you tomorrow shiko! shiko: see you tomorrow Lia. yuki & shikamaru: See you at home shiko! Shiko: see you at home mom & dad! Nuku & haiku: See you at home Ruku! Ruku: see you at home mom & dad love you! Nuku & haiku with tears in their eyes: Love you too Ruku! the parents leave, Kiera leaves too leaving shiko & Ruku alone to clean up the shelter before closing it up for the night..**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Confessions of love**

 **Shiko and Ruku finish cleaning up the shelter..then go to the back to make sure all the tables and chairs are back there...Shiko: Is everything in from outside do you think? Ruku looks around...Yes everything is in from outside...Shiko: Can I kiss you Ruku? Ruku: sure...Shiko kisses Ruku on the lips with his tongue in Ruku's mouth as they both moan...Ruku: I want you Shiko so bad...Shiko: I want you too Ruku...They kiss again before closing up the shelter... and once they locked everything up...the windows, the doors. Ruku: Is everything locked up? Shiko: yep everything's in and all the windows and stuff are locked up now...Are you alright Ruku? Ruku: Um um ow ow ow Shiko: what's hurting Ruku?! Ruku: I'm embarassed to say this but my cock is hard & it hurts badd! Shiko: want me to relieve you of your pain? Ruku: um uh uh okay...Shiko unbuttons ruku's pants and pulls them down the sucks on his cock...Ruku: ahh! ohh yess ahh! ohh Shiko...wow like the way you suck on my cock...mmm ahhh! ohh baby...ohh yess yess ohh shiko! mmm feels so damn good baby ah! Ah! now let me suck yours...Ruku: unbuttons shiko's pants and pulls them down then sucks on his cock...Shiko: ohh baby...Ahh! ahh! Ahh! ohh I want you Ruku...ohh baby...ohh yess like the way you suck on my cock...mmm ah! ah! ah! ah! ohh Ruku! ohh baby! ah! ah! mmm...Ruku: I wanna make love to you shiko...Shiko: I'd love that baby...when do you want to do it...Ruku: soon my love..they kiss with their tongues in each others mouths moaning like crazy...They close up the rest of the shelter shiko walks Ruku back to the palace and they kiss each other goodnight. Shiko leaves while looking at Ruku...Thinking: ohh I want him so badly...so cute & sexy...Shiko gets home, his parents already went to bed and Kiera's the only one awake...Kiera: hey brother long day huh? Shiko: yes very long day sis! I'm going to bed now...Kiera: Shiko? Shiko: what Kiera? Kiera kisses her brother goodnight...Shiko kisses kiera goodnight.. see you in the morning kiera. Kiera see you in the morning shiko...they go in their bedrooms then fall asleep...Shiko drifts into a dream about Ruku...In Dream: shiko...I want you by myside..so badd, I wanna taste you, love you, kiss you...ohh shiko...will you be with me?...Dream ends. Shiko wakes up thinking: ohh Ruku then goes back to also drifts into a dream about shiko...In Dream: ohh Ruku! Ahh! yess! ohh baby! I wanna be with you so bad! Ruku...Dream ends. Ruku wakes up thinking: Shiko! I wanna be with you too! goes back to sleep.. Kiera drifts into a dream about the palace butler Kokoi...In Dream: ohh Kiera I want you, I want to feel you, taste you, love you, kiss you, have you by myside...Be with me Kiera...Dream ends. Kiera wakes up saying: Kokoi! I wanna be by your side too! goes back to sleep. Kokoi's dreaming about Kiera...In Dream: Kokoi...be with me I need you, I want you by my side, so handsome you are...blows a kiss to him..dream ends. Kokoi wakes up saying: Kiera! oh my kiera..goes back to sleep..**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Kiera's Secret Lover**

 **The next day Ruku & Kokoi wake up with their loves on their minds not knowing that their loves dreamt about them last night too. Kiera wakes up to get ready for work singing and humming...Shiko: someone's in a good mood today...Kiera: You're glowing he he Shiko: shut up Kiera! so are you ha ha ha Kiera: shut up Shiko! brat! They eat their breakfast then head to their jobs. Kiera arrives at the palace singing & humming sees Kokoi, blushes as she rushes over to the kitchen to change into her maid outfit...Kokoi thinking: Can't wait to have you in my arms Kiera my love...The time strikes 8:00 am and everyone goes to their posts and start doing their work. Kiera walks over to the library to do her dusting and cleaning then Kokoi walks in sneaking up behind her...Kiera turns around..: Kokoi! you scared me! Kokoi: Oh Kiera you're so beautiful...you're hard to resist my love...Kiera blushing: Well so are you kokoi with you being so handsome...Kokoi: whispers see you at lunch...walks away..Kiera snaps out of it and gets back to work..Once she gets done with the library she goes to clean the other rooms down stairs before doing the upstairs area. Nuku & Haiku: Kiera! hello so nice to see you! Kiera: Hi how are you your majesties? Nuku: doing good! wasn't that a surprise with our son helping out too? Kiera: Yes it was and I see he enjoyed it very much! Haiku: Yes he did and I'm so happy he found a wonderful person with your brother! Kiera: I am too! my brother's a good person and he loves the homeless shelter always helping Lia out everyday! Nuku: Yes he sure does! Ruku walks downstairs saying: good mom & Dad! Nuku & Haiku: good morning! Kokoi: Your majesties your breakfast is ready! Nuku: thank you let's go eat! oh kiera & kokoi? why don't you join us! Kiera sure thank you Nuku! Nuku: Anytime sweetie you know we love having you here! Kiera I know ha ha. Kokoi: thank you sir for inviting me to breakfast. Haiku: anytime you guys! Nuku: same goes for me! They all eat having a good time talking and laughing. Shiko walks in with a delivery..what's all the commotion? Nuku & Haiku: Hey Shiko! how are you this morning? Shiko: I'm good looks at Ruku.. haiku: would you three like to join us for Breakfast tomorrow? Tell Lia she can come too! Shiko: Sure I'd love to thank you! Kiera: yes I would love to! Kokoi: I'd like that! Nuku: Okay coolness! all: *laugh*what? all nothing! Nuku: oh you guys are something else ha ha ha. Haiku oh sweetie I love you so much! Nuku: Love you too honey! Kiera: they're in a really good mood today Shiko: They sure are sis and they are so wonderful to all of us! Kiera they sure are! Ruku: Yes you guys my parents are cool Shiko: Yes they are and so are mine & Kiera's parents! Ruku: Ok I agree with you guys on that too! Shiko: Kiera! who's this guy? Kiera: Oh that's the palace butler! his names Kokoi! Shiko: Hi I'm shiko kiera's twin brother! Kokoi: Nice to meet you shiko! Shiko: well I have to go now hey Ruku! Ruku: yea? Shiko: Would you like to come help me at the shelter today? Lia's leaving early today. Ruku: Sure! goes with Shiko down to the shelter. Kiera goes walking upstairs about to start cleaning when Kokoi hugs her from behind .and takes her to one of the bedrooms...Kiera: What are you doing? Kokoi: I wanted to see you Kiera! Kiera: How can I resist you! you're so handsome. Kokoi: Now you know how I feel when I'm around you! Kiera blushes as Kokoi kisses Kiera on the lips as his tongue goes inside her mouth...Kiera : that was amazing! Kokoi: ohh yes it was...Kiera kisses kokoi and both of them moan..I want you so badd Kiera that its driving me mad...Kiera: how do you think I feel I'd love to have you with me at night... Kokoi: ohh Kiera...they kiss again then they leave the room when the door bell rings and Kiera goes right back to work. Kokoi opens the door: May I help you? yuki: Yes I'm here to see my Daughter Kiera and also the king and queen if they're not busy..Kokoi: Okay Kiera is upstairs and I'll go get the king & Queen for you. Haiku sees Yuki..Hi how are you ?! Yuki: doing much better thanks! Haiku: do you guys need some more? Yuki: Yes we do I'm sorry! haiku: Yuki don't worry about it okay we want both of you to be healthy and strong! you know that hon. Yuki: I know and thank you guys so much the event yesterday took alot out of us! Haiku: Yes it did Nuku & I got concerned but I'm glad you guys got home safe and went to rest. Yuki sees Kiera..hey there! Kiera: mom! so nice to see you! where's dad? yuki: at the homeless shelter helping your brother. Kiera: okay I just don't want you guys to over do it. Yuki: I know sweetheart we're trying to be careful can be hard sometimes. Kiera: I know because you guys are so used to being active! Yuki: Okay see you at home! Kiera: Okay mom bye! Haiku: bye Yuki! Haiku: Kiera Can I ask you something dear? Kiera thinking: Ohh shit what did I do oh mann sure! they go into the other room...Haiku: What do you think o, f Kokoi? Kiera *blushing* well he's kind, very handsome, good looking why? Haiku: I think you two are attracted to each other..am I right? Kiera: okay yes I like him there! Haiku laughs ohh Kiera! Its okay I think you two would look adoreable together just like your brother and our son Ruku! Kiera: Say what? Haiku: you heard me Kiera! walks away..Kiera gets back to what she's doing upstairs and then the lunch chime rings! Kiera goes down stairs to have her lunch then she sees Kokoi staring at her...Kiera: um hi going to lunch? Kokoi: Oh yes I am and you? Kiera: Yes I'm going to eat my lunch in case you wanted to know! Kokoi: ohh Kiera..I want you with me so badd. Kiera: I wanna be with you too its just that my brother & I have our parents to look after they're getting over a serious illness..Kokoi: what type of illness Kiera? Kiera: Parvo Kokoi...Kokoi: ohh Kiera..I have a medical background I used to be a medic! Kiera: You?! Kokoi: Yes Kiera..Kiera: Okay I'm taking you to my house to meet my parents after work! Kokoi laughs..**


End file.
